Is This The Start Of Something New?
by HelR
Summary: I've known Harry for a very long time but now things have taken an odd turn?  Rated T due to swearing and adult themes
1. Totally confused here!

**Is this the start of something new?**

**Chapter 1 - Totally Confused Here!**

Ok so here's what's happening I've been living with this guy for a couple of months. But I've known him for a while. I've also been great mates with him for years. But I have a problem…..

I think I've started to fall for him…. I think…. But I dunno what to do. Shall I tell him or shall I just leave it….. But I live with him I can't avoid it!

So I guess you lot want to know the guy that I live with… well his name is Harry Judd some of you may know him as…. Well what I should say is….. Many of you will know him as the fit drummer from the well-known British pop/rock band McFly. But I know him as Harry Judd, best mate, house mate and forever by my side Judd.

I've been living with him for only a couple of months but I have known him since junior school. So basically I've known him for well over 10 yrs. People think we grew apart when we went to different colleges but we stayed strong. I found out about him getting into McFly before his parents! Now that I was privileged about. I mean Hazza loves his family and all but for some strange reason I have always been told any piece of news first. I don't know why I just have.

* * *

><p>Personally I think Hazza is a totally amazing person. I love him to bits. But I haven't told him that I've liked him in that way at all and I've liked him that way for ages. He's out at a rehearsal at the moment. Actually he's on his way back he's just text me.<p> 


	2. Ok

**Chapter 2  
>Ok...<strong>

"Hey Hazza" I shouted from upstairs when I heard the front door open.  
>"Hey Hellz. Where are ya?" replied Harry.<br>"Erm…. I'm er….. with your drum kit "  
>"WHAT YOU MEAN YOUR WITH MY DRUM KIT!" harry shouted while running up the stairs "EVEN THE GUYS EPSCIALLY DOUG CANNOT TOUCH MY DRUM KIT!"<br>When I heard him running up the stairs I quickly legged it across the hall into my bedroom.  
>"Right….. step away from the drum… HELEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"<br>I just let out a giggle from my room.  
>"Ah….. There you are come here"<p>

I ran top speed past harry and without realising it straight into his room, he caught up with me grabbed me I spun round to face him and I accidently lost my footing and fell backwards onto Harrys bed. And as he was holding on to me he fell on top of me too. We stared into each others eyes. Then he leaned in. Harry was literally about to kiss me and his phone rang!

__His phone ringing made us both jump up. As he got his phone to answer it and turned round to look at the window. I legged it out of his room, across the hall to mine and slammed the door.


	3. WTF am I going to do!

**Chapter 3  
>WTF am I going to do!<strong>

I slammed the door so hard that Harry immediately stopped talking on his phone and came knocking on my door. "Helen open the door"  
>"Go away" I sobbed into my pillow<br>"Look I want to talk"  
>"NO! Go away"<br>"Please just let me in!"  
>"NO!" I shouted chucking a pillow at my door.<br>This made Harry jump away from the other side of the door. "Ok then…. When you're ready to talk I'll be in the kitchen"  
>With that Harry walked away from the door and slowly walked downstairs he turned back around to expect me to be right behind him but I wasn't. So he continued back down to the kitchen to make a cuppa tea.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back in my room…..<strong>

_Phone me plz Zo I reli need 2 talk its URGENT! Plz I really really need ur help! Hel X_

And literally seconds later….  
>"OMG Hel you ok?" said a rather confused and worried Zoë on the phone.<br>"Yeah I'm….. Um…. Er…. fine"  
>"What you done now Hel?"<br>"Erm….. What would you say if I almost kissed Harry?"  
>"Holy Cow! That's awesome! I mean…. Well you know….. You have liked him for ages! Who made the first move?"<br>"Well... Erm….."  
>"Oh come on spit it out Helen!"<br>"We were chasing each other I lost my footing fell on his bed and he fell on top of me. We gazed into each other's eyes….. It seemed like eternity…"  
>"….AND!..." shouted Zo so loud down the phone I feel off the edge of my bed which I was perched on.<br>"He went to kiss me but his phone rang!"  
>"So what's the problem?"<br>"I ran off….. Slammed the door….. And told him to go away!" I said sobbing down the phone "I really really really don't know what to do Zo! He says he wants to talk but I'm not sure what I want imp so confused."  
>"Is it coz you've wanted harry for so long that now you have your chance and you have found out he possibly feels the same… no scratch that….. He does feel the same way. That your now scared as you don't want it to ruin your friendship?"<br>"Sort of Zo….. I mean it's not very often you fall for your best friend! ARGH! WHY ME!"  
>"All I can suggest is you talk to him. See how it goes. And keep me in the loop. Gotta go now hun. Good luck!"<br>"Thanks Zo your great"  
>With that I plucked up the courage to go downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And at the same time but in the kitchen….<strong>

_Doug answer your frigging phone now! I need to talk to you. Sorry for hanging up on you earlier but this is the reason I need to talk. H_

"Oh so now you want to talk to me but half an hour ago I get the disconnected tone…" complained Doug!  
>"Oh and hi to you too Doug!"<br>"So what's the problem that sooooo urgent that cannot wait until the recording sesh tomorrow!"  
>"I almost kissed Helen…."<br>"WHAT? DUDE YOU KNOW I FANCY HER!... na only kidding"  
>"Oh you best be Poynter or it will be handbags at dawn!"<br>"Ha you know you'll lose!"  
>"It was your frigging phone call earlier Poynter! That made her run off and now she won't frigging talk to me!"<br>"Woops sorry dude. My bad….. All I can suggest is wait for her to cool off leave her for a bit and see what she says."  
>"Doug where has this advice come from you never say stuff like that?... Tom I know your listening!"<br>"Dam it you got me Judd! Heres Tom the advice and lurve guru for you…. laters!" Doug replied half shocked but handed the phone to Tom as he knew Toms advice would stand a much better chance of working.  
>"Right like I said you need to wait for her to talk to you. There obviously something she's insecure about or wants to find out before something happens between you two or she wouldn't have run off….. How long you liked her in that way for by the way?"<br>"Hmmm sounds like a good way to approach it… Erm since part way through school so Erm…. 8yrs or so….."  
>"BLOODY HELL JUDD YOU KEPT THAT QUIET! NO WONDER YOU AND THE OTHER GIRLFRIENDS DIDN'T WORK OUT!"<br>"I know tell me about it! Right I'm gonna go coz I'm starving I'll text you later Tom. See ya"  
>"Bye Harry"<p>

With that I put the phone down to see Helen standing in the doorway. But she turned around quick and ran back up the stairs…. I heard a door slam… clearly she's still a bit confused or embarrassed… I can't see why. 

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE R&amp;R guys or tell me on twitter HelR10<strong>


	4. So

**Chapter 4  
>So….<strong>

As soon as I slammed my door and ran to hide my embarrassment in my already wet pillows, I heard fast approaching footsteps towards my door….. thank god this door has a lock!  
>"Helen open the door! We need to talk things through"<br>"NO! Go away Harry. I'm just a stupid girl!"  
>"Look you're not stupid. You're beautiful, intelligent and talented….."<br>"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT! YOU DON'T MEAN IT REALLY"I sobbed into my pillow. I had shouted that so loud I didn't hear the footsteps go back downstairs. I cried into my pillow as I had been so stupid. I had my chance with harry and I blew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening….<br>**

I finally stopped feeling sorry for myself and plucked up the courage to finally leave my room and face Harry.  
>"Harry you here?" I said when I came out my room….. no answer "Harry?" still no answer. I wondered downstairs to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge door….<p>

_Helen,  
>I've gone out for a bit. I don't know when I'll be back but I guess if you're reading this then I'm still out wondering around. You honestly think that I would say all those things if I didn't mean it? I'm sorry that you are now reading all this from a piece of paper but at the moment you won't let me say it to your beautiful face. You are the most intelligent, caring, talented, funny and beautiful woman I have ever met in my whole life. Why would I ever say these things if I didn't mean it.<br>REMEMBER…. when we used to chase each other around the school playground when we were younger.  
>REMEMBER….. When we defeated those horrible girls at school who used to take the mick out of you.<br>I thought my whole world was going to fall apart when we went our separate ways at college but we stayed strong. When I told you I got into McFly you were so happy for me. Whenever I'm on tour with the guys I think about you every minute of every day. I don't care what some weird random or obsessed fan thinks. I LOVE YOU. I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL._

HARRY  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

I sat down on the kitchen chair and cried. And thought _OH MY GOD…. HARRY JUDD REALLY DOES LIKE ME!  
><em>So I guess it is ok to fall for your best mate…**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Rate &amp; Review on here and tell me via twitter HelR10 what you think of this chapter<strong>


	5. What happens now?

**Chapter 5  
>What happens now?<strong>

I stayed up till the early hours waiting for Harry to return but he hadn't returned by the time I fell asleep on the kitchen table.

I woke up to my alarm clock….. Funny that because I thought I was in the kitchen… but I was lying in my bed (fully clothed from what I was wearing the night before may I add)… but I honestly have no idea how I got here…. I don't sleep walk as far as I'm aware. As I slowly got used to my surrounding I noticed a little note on my bedside table:__

_Hello sleepy head,  
>I see you read my note<br>I didn't like the look of you being asleep on the table so I brought you up here. Also I reset your alarm as I knew you didn't have work today. Hope you had a nice long sleep see you in a few hours after my studio sesh.  
>We need to talk. And there's no running away from this one<br>Love  
>Harry<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'We need to talk' uh oh? Hope I haven't spoilt everything by slamming doors and being horrid. Just what I won't another possible relationship down the drain before anything even happens! … What is the time anyway… 1:59pm… SHIT! Speak of sleep half the day away…. I must've been tired!

I have a plan….. Studio sesh doesn't finish till 5…

* * *

><p><strong>As per normal rate and review on here or tell me on twitter HelR10<br>Also soz this chapter is shorter it was kinda a filler chapter xx**


	6. Here Goes Nothing

**Chapter 6  
>Here goes nothing…..<strong>

"Ok Hel so tell me your plan again?"  
>"Right Doug for the 15 hundredth time!... Keep everyone there till 5:30 at least so that I can be outside and wait for Harry….."<br>"Ok so keep everyone else here but not Harry"  
>"POYNTER! IF YOU WERE NOT ON THE OTHER END OF THIS PHONE I WOULD BE SLAPPING YOU SILLY RIGHT NOW!"<br>"Ok fine….. Keep everyone here until you text saying your outside"  
>"BINGO WE HAVE A WINNER! Laters Doug"<br>"Laters Dudette"  
>So now it's time to put my hopefully master plan into action… please let this work….. please please please!<p>

* * *

><p>3:00pm…. Time to get changed I think! I'm wearing a plain black tight top, open checked shirt, blue teared shorts and blue converse. Straight hair. Contacts in.<br>(In case you're wondering this is what I first wore when I moved in with Harry he said he liked me like this. So I wear different variations but haven't worn this since I moved in).

* * *

><p>4:00pm….. Time to catch a tube… hope I won't get lost this time!<p>

* * *

><p>5:00pm….. Waiting outside studio….. Some fans are here too….. Hmmm this could be interesting…. I don't really want to go public!<br>_Hi Doug I'm outside studio but I don't think I can do this! There's a load of fans outside and not to mention the amount of paps too. HELP ME! Hel x_

The front door to the studio opened and everyone went quiet… **NOW LETS PARTY…. ** Oh shit! My phone started ringing everyone's staring at me! Its Doug ringing back (that's the ringtone I set for him) I can't exactly answer…. Oh well I'll just do it…  
>"Hey D wassup?"<br>"Don't say anything apart from ok and bye"  
>"okayyyyy….."<br>"Meet me round back of studio and I'll let you in. code for door is 22768"  
>"ok bye"<p>

* * *

><p>So with that I casually walked away from the crowd luckily no-one seemed to notice. I managed to get in no problem. Doug met me and took me to the studio. Harry was just recording the drums part for Party Girl (I had the demo on my phone) so he was totally in the zone. Once he had finished I quickly hid outside the room and phoned him.<br>"Hey Hazza"  
>"Oh hey Hel…. I'm just finishing up I'll be back soon sorry it's taken longer than usual"<br>"I've made up my mind….."  
>"Mind about what?"<br>"Us" I said while walking back into room, I was noticed by Danny, Doug and Tom but not Harry as he had his back turned…. They just had massive grins on their faces….. Speak of give it away guys!  
>"Have you now" said Harry flirtatiously "I'm so sorry Hel but I have to go. And also the guys are acting weird….."<br>"I know they are…"  
>"Hang on how do you know they are….." said Harry who was now rather confused.<br>"Turn around….."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you liked this chapter i have some great ideas coming up :)<br>As per norm R&R on here and also tell me via twitter XD**


	7. Cloud Nine

**Chapter 7  
>Cloud Nine!<strong>

So Harry did turn around. He immediately dropped his phone. Ran over and hugged me tight. I'm never one for emotions but I cried straight away between my sobs "I'm…. so…. Lucky…. To …. Have … you"  
>"Love you Hel!"<br>"Love you too Haz" and as I looked up he leaned in and kissed me. I could hear wolf whistles from Tom, Danny and Doug but I stuck a finger up at them as the kiss deepened.  
>"GET A ROOM" shouted Danny<br>We both pulled apart and went red.  
>"Awww hazz is blushing!" said Doug as he made a quick exit<br>"OI! POYNTER COME ERE OR YOU'LL REGRET THE MOMENT YOU SAID THAT!" shouted harry who ran after him!  
>Tom and Danny just came up and gave me a massive hug but Tom added "I know you'll make him so happy. But do anything stupid and you'll have us two to answer too….. And er Doug if Harry has killed him"<br>"Thanks guys I'm sure we'll be fine….. But I don't want to go public…. Yet!"  
>"Don't worry your little head Hel!" said Danny whilst tapping my head "My car is round the back we'll all go out that way"<br>"Good….. Right where has he gone…? HAZ WHERE ARE YOU? POYNTER GIVE HIM BACK N…" I was going to say now as Harry and Doug came running through the door and Harry hid behind me then wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed the back of my neck "Ok….. Can we go please?"

We all walked together to Danny's car. Me and Harry hand in hand. Tom and Danny tweeting each other and Doug…. Well….. He was being Doug (need I say more).

We opened the back door to the studio … MAJOUR PROBLEM!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R etc etc bla bla bla you know the drill<strong>


	8. Oh Holy Crap!

**Chapter 8  
>Oh Holy Crap!<strong>

MAJOUR PROBLEM!  
>Somehow fans were out here too! So much for I don't want to go public!<br>After squeezing through the fans and finally getting into Danny's car another problem….. "Erm sorry guys but…. I'm out of gas!"  
>"Oh for fuck sake!" I shouted<br>"Don't worry babe" Harry whispered in my ear and kissed me softly….. Right as Dougie opened the door _thanks sooo much Doug!_ – _Oh what classic timing you have!_  
>We all went back in and this time had to go out the front doors! <em>Queue headline news, mag interviews and pictures in papers and mags tomorrow and this week then!<em>

When we all appeared out the front I hid behind Harry but soon had to move in front as we walked past all I could hear were glimpses of chatter from fans  
>'It's that girl from earlier'<br>'How does she know them?'  
>'She looks are right mess'<br>'Bloody bitch why does she get to be with them'  
>'Who is she?'<p>

Then I had camera flashes in front of my face and paps going  
>'Harry who's this?'<br>'Harry is she your girlfriend'  
>'Are her parents rich?'<br>'Where's she from?'  
>'How long have you been dating?'<br>All harry answered was "I am dating her. I've known her for years. I will not say her name until she's ready… c'mon babe"

We all dived into Fletch's car and Harry instantly pulled me close to protect me from cameras and shouting. I soon fell asleep in his arms!

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know what to do<br>R&R and tell me via twitter HelR10**


	9. The Nightmare Begins

**Chapter 9  
>The nightmare begins…..<strong>

I don't even remember Fletch pulling up at mine and Harry's house. The only thing I remember is Harry putting me in my bed (fully clothed) and feeling him lie next to me and him putting his arm around me. Next thing I know its morning I woke up before harry who still had his arm around me. I just sat there and looked at him sleeping. I sighed, thinking

_I'm so lucky to have him… but now the nightmare of fame will begin when they find out my name…_

I wondered downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink, check my phone and pick up the newspaper that was on the doormat….. Front page…. Harry Judd no longer single! (Not the most flattering picture of me).  
>I also checked my phone 10 missed calls from home (oh dear parents have found out!) and 70 unread messages (oh shit!)!<br>Many messages from unknown numbers most probably friends that have come out the woodwork now I'm dating someone famous!

Messages from home: _PHONE US NOW! WE NEED TO TALK!  
><em>

Message from Zoe: _This is awesome! Totally knew this would work out!  
><em>

Messages from Faith: _YAY! Totally coming over to say hi. Haven't seen you in ages x  
><em>

Messages from Tom, Danny & Doug went along lines of: _DO NOT GO OUT YOUR FRONT DOOR. AND SWITCH ON THE NEWS. WE WILL BE ROUND AT LUNCH. X  
><em>  
>I peeked through the blinds quickly to see press outside out house! Bloody need a good story to get paid fucking bastards! More like must find out who she is so we can make something up spread some rumours and ruin her life!<p>

I wondered back upstairs to my room to see Harry sitting up in bed "I thought you had run off again when I woke up to find you not here"  
>"Nah only down stairs….. We are front page news…" throwing newspaper in Harrys face…. "We cannot leave our house! Coz of press outside! And oh my parents want me to phone them! And the guys are coming round at lunch!" I said throwing a strop grabbing my PJs changing in bathroom and coming back and storming back into bed (now much more comfortable as not in jeans!). "Oh and the guys also said switch on the TV!" Harry just put his arm around me held me tight against his body and kissed my forehead before putting the TV on.<br>After a few moment I said "switch it off" I looked up at harry tears in my eyes….. "Why is this gonna be so hard!... Why can't they just leave us be?"  
>"It because of who I am babe. It will be fine in the end trust me". <p>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R or twitter HelR10 etc etc muchous love x<strong>


	10. Dreaded Phone Call

**Chapter 10  
>Dreaded phone call…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My POV<br>**After Harry spent what seemed like ages trying to comfort me and telling me everything as going to be fine, he went downstairs to make some breakfast giving me time alone to phone my parents…. Oh what a joyous conversation this will be….  
>"Hi mum it's me"<br>"oh thank god it's you! "  
>"So I guess you've heard….."<br>"Heard about you and Judd" said my mum in what seemed to me as an angry tone "darling I know you've known each other since middle school but is this really the right path for you?"  
>"And what path would that be?"<br>"Fame…."  
>"Mum you told me ages ago that you cannot help who you fall for. And I think Harry may be the one" I whispered<br>"Yes I know but…."  
>"But what? I cannot be with someone anymore caring than harry, I love him so much! Why can't you just see that!" I shouted and flung the phone across the room. ARGH! When I shouted in rage harry came running up the stairs. He came in and looked at me. I just pointed to the phone in disgust….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>  
>"Helen…. Helen! Pick up the phone this instant... Helen!..." shouted my mother down the phone<br>"What have you said to her now?" said Harry  
>This took Helens mum by surprise as it took her a little while to answer back<br>"Oh Erm… hello Harry….I just said is she ready to be thrust into the limelight? I'm just being an overcautious mother. Helen has just had a massive go at me. Tell her I'm sorry and please come and see us when you're free. Bye Harry"  
>"Bye Ms R"<p>

I walked over to Helen who was curled up on the bed facing away from me…. Crying…. "Helen its fine your mum also wants us to visit them when I'm not busy with the guys and it's all settled down"  
>"did she really?" Helen said uncurling from her ball and looking round at me, I looked straight into her red puffy eyes and said "yeah she did. She also says sorry for being an overprotective mother"<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes really." I said giving her a peck on the cheek "now if I was you I would do what I'm going to do an have a wash and get changed, don't want to give Dan, Tom &amp; Doug extra fuel for the fire do we now. They have enough piss take already what with the press outside." She laughed and got up and went into her bathroom to have a shower. I did the same (obviously in my shower).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Guys you know the drill R&amp;R on here and also tell me via twitter HelR10<strong>


	11. Let Battle Commence

**Chapter 11  
>Let Battle Commence…..<br>**

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever in the shower I stepped out and got changed into skinny jeans and t-shirt. And made my way down to the kitchen, Harry was already down there making breakfast. I looked at the clock…. "Bloody hell! Is that the time…" (it was 12:59)<br>"Yep it is babe and Tom jus texted him and the others are on their way round" replied harry who was busy making our well….. Brunch I suppose I should call it now not breakfast. It consisted of a fry up followed by a lovely bowl of mixed fruit (kiwis, dragon fruit, star fruit, melon, raspberry's strawberries) see we do eat healthy!  
>*BLEEP BLEEP* - Harrys phone goes off "what's it say?"<br>"Erm its tom here you read it" harry passed the phone to me

_Hey Hazza… Erm little problem we are here but… we cannot get through the press now they are crowding us! HELP US getting squashed…. T  
><em>

"Oh shit…. So who wants to go to the front door?" I replied  
>"How about we both go?"<br>"Erm … I'm not so sure about that….."  
>"Aw c'mon Hel where's your sense of adventure. Who are you and what have you done with the girl I love?... you don't have to say anything just keep your mouth shut… we can all tweet who you are later"<br>"fine that sounds ok I'll stay by the door you shout and get them"  
>"ok let's go"<br>So me and Harry stood up walked to the front door. We both took a deep breath and opened it….  
>Let Battle Commence…..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys about the short chapter got more time after New Years<br>Happy New Years Everybody :) xx**


	12. Entering The Battle Frontier

**Chapter 12  
>Entering The Battle Frontier<strong>

* * *

><p>So me and Harry opened our front door….<br>We were met with unbearable amounts of bright strobing flashes, from the photographer's camera. All I could keep thinking was  
><em>thank god I put make up on before I came out!<em>

Harry just wrapped his arm around my waist, and then the questions began. They were fired at us by the journalists like bullets out of a gun…  
>"Harry who's the mystery girl?"<br>"Who are you?"  
>"How long have you known each other?"<br>"How long have you been living with each other?"  
>"Is this just a one night fling?"<br>"Harry…. Harry… Who is she?"

Harry shut the door behind us; I could see the other half of the press crowded around Tom, Danny & Dougie about 4 houses down our street. He pushed me down the steps towards the street; the questions were still being fired at us from all directions.

As we got closer to the guys I heard Dougie shout "look you lot if she wants to say who she is she will in her own frigging time now leave us and epically Harry and her alone! You got that?"  
>"Hey guys we came to rescue you!" shouted harry as we approached, we were all soon encircled by both groups of press….. Harry just held me close.<br>"Ah about time!" said Danny "we've been trapped here for ages"  
>"Thanks Doug" I whispered in his ear, he just smiled back.<br>Then we turned round and headed back towards our house, Harry and Doug at the front, me being protected in the centre and Tom and Danny behind me.

When we finally got back to our front door, the guys and me went inside but Harry turned around to the press…..  
>All I heard harry say was 'Now!' quite sternly but I presume they all started to leave as not another word was said and I heard our front door shut.<br>As me and the other guys were all huddled in the front room.

* * *

><p>When Harry entered the front room I ran straight to him and hugged him tight, "Thanks for keeping me safe out there" then a few tears rolled down the side of my face "I don't know what I would have done without you. That was awful for me"<br>"Everything's going to be ok now" Harry whispered in my ear

_Well I hope it will be _– I thought to myself. And went to sit back down with the others on the sofa while Harry wondered to the window.  
>"The press have gone. My plan worked. But now you need to do something Hel"<br>"Hang on….. What plan?" I asked

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know what to do R&amp;R or tell me on twitter HelR10<strong>


	13. The Plan

**Chapter 13  
>The Plan<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry just smirked at me.<br>"Harry…. What plan?" I asked again I was shortly followed by  
>"What plan?"<br>"What plan?"  
>"What plan?"<br>Each coming once from Danny, Dougie and Tom.  
>Harry still didn't answer I knew what would make him answer as he only knows I say it when he's in trouble…<br>"Harry Mark Christopher Judd! What plan would that be?" I said  
>"Erm…. errrrr"<br>"Harry tell us pleaseeeeeeeee!" whined Dougie  
>"fine…. Erm Hel I sorted made a promise to the press to make them go away…."<br>"And what promise would that be?"  
>"That you would say who you were on twitter"<br>"But I only have just over 500 followers on mine"  
>"You would say who you are on my twitter later today or tomorrow"<br>"before that happens the guys and me will start following you one by one. Be prepared for questions and mentions box over flowing"  
>"Harry…. That's just going to make all this worse!" I said and ran up to my room and slammed the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>  
>"Way to go Judd!" Danny said slowly clapping; Tom just elbowed him in the ribs "Ow!"<br>Tom stood up and walked over to me "I think you need to go and talk to her"  
>"We'll start following her" replied Doug<br>I nodded and ran up the stairs to Helens room and knocked on her door. "Helen let me in. please!"  
>"No go away!" shouted Helen from the other side of the door<br>"I just want to explain please!"  
>"NO!"<br>*Dooo Dooo* I heard Helens phone go off that was her phone sending a repose from twitter "look you phones gone off because the guys have started following you and post probably said something. They said they were going to do this soon anyway whether me and you were going out or not" I was laying on the floor back against the door "please just open the…." I was about to say door when it opened and I ended up lying on the floor looking up at Helen  
>"fine I'll do it… tomorrow"<p>

* Dooo Dooo* * Dooo Dooo* * Dooo Dooo* * Dooo Dooo * *Dooo Dooo* * Dooo Dooo* * Dooo Dooo* Helens phone was going crazy…  
>It was going so mad it started to sound like the start of five colours.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know what to do...<strong>


	14. Twitter

**Chapter 14**  
><strong>Twitter<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked at my phone there was a lot on there from twitter so I logged on to my laptop and check my mentions on there. Followers had gone up 3 (tom, Danny &amp; Dougie) ok make that 4 (harry).<br>_tommcfly: HelR10 thought give you a quick follow and say hi. You know why x  
>dougiemcfly: HelR10 hi ya dudette. You know why x<br>dannymcfly: HelR10 Just a quick hi. You know why x  
>mcflyharry: HelR10 You know why we've done this x<em>

* * *

><p>I wondered downstairs with my laptop and into the front room where everyone was playing Fifa 10 on Harry's X-box (yes even Doug was playing it which amazed me). "Thanks guys" I said as I walked in to the front room.<br>"How's the mention control going?" said Doug without looking up  
>"Erm it's going ok. I've disabled the text alerts as phone was crazy! Who's winning?"<br>"We are" replied Flones  
>I looked at the screen "ouch 6-2. Oh dear Pudd going down the swanney" and sat down on sofa behind where harry was sitting on the floor.<br>"Still got 10mins to go we can do….."  
>"Rey! Get 'in" screamed Danny and high fived Tom.<p>

I then blanked out the guys but thought about playing them at Fifa later.  
>I went to check my mentions a lot of them were:<br>_'OMFG why are the guys following you'  
>'get them to follow us please'<br>'urgh your so lucky'  
>'why you why not me'<em>

The one mention that stood out was from one of my mates  
><em>faith_the_rebel: HelR10 yay about time! Was wondering when they were going to xx<em>

But then I was brought back into the zone of the living by "in your face Flones! 8-7!" and looked up to see Harry and Dougie dancing in the middle of the room "and that's how it's done" said harry as he sat next to me on the sofa and put his arm around me.  
>"Haz I can't do this at the mo. I'll think about it in a bit" I noticed the time and shouted "Who wants to order pizza!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R or tell me on twitter HelR10<strong>


	15. Time To Think

**Chapter 15  
>Time to Think<strong>

* * *

><p>So we all sat around the front room with 10 pizzas between the 5 of us….. I swear Doug ate about 3 and half pizzas….. I felt sick after 1…. How the hell he managed that was unbelievable!<br>After I ate my pizza I had time to think. I was still getting asked loads of questions on twitter.  
>'<em>Are you Harry's girl?<em>'  
>'<em>Please make them follow us…. Now!<em>'  
>But some were really threatening and hurtful<br>'_make them follow us now or you get punched in the face_'  
>'what do you have that I don't…. slut'<br>I can say a few words to my haters FUCK YOU and YOUR BLOCKED HA!

Then while logged into my account on Internet Explorer I opened up Google Chrome and handed my laptop to Harry who was sitting next to me on the sofa, i had made my decision... "babe log in to yours will you" he did and I shouted to the others who were tidying the mess in the kitchen "Guys I'm coming out on twitter!"  
>Doug came running in straight away "oh so you are gay"<br>I just chucked a pillow at him and Harry clouted him over the head.  
>"I wish Doug!"<br>Harry just glared at me  
>"Only kidding. Hazza if I was gay I wouldn't do this" I put my laptop down, not caring that Doug was in the room and passionately kissed Harry who was sort of in shock but allowed me to continue.<br>"EYES BURNING… TOM! " shouted Doug as he ran back into the kitchen, I just broke the heated kiss and smiled. Harry answered breathless "Boy am I glad your not gay" we both sat up and I lied in-between Harry's legs with laptop on my lap so he could see what I was writing….

_mcflyharry: hey all I'm just gonna do a twit longer hope you don't mind but I want to clear something's up. 2 secs x_

* * *

><p>Tom, Danny and Doug came in and said their goodbyes as it was getting quite late and they had to go as they had to prepare for Radio 1 live lounge tomorrow but Harry was already up to speed so he didn't have to worry.<br>I took a picture of me and harry in each other's arms on the sofa using my webcam and put it as my computer background.  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twit longer<strong>  
>mcflyharry: Hey all as I said previously I am using Twit longer as I have a lot of stuff to say about previous days events….. Firstly I want to start by saying that this isn't actually me typing this….<br>Hi I'm Harrys girlfriend… Erm some of you already know me… I just want to start by saying that I have known Harry for years and years (since middle school) and that this isn't some fling. I've been living with him for a few months. We have only been dating for the past week. Please don't hate me. I've already had some really horrible messages. Here's a pic of us now.  
>Muchous love<br>xxxxx  
>Oh by the way you know I said some of you may know me…. Erm I'm HelR10 on here….<br>Ciao  
>xxxxxxx<br>_

* * *

><p>As soon as I hit that enter button within seconds the picture and twit longer were re-tweeted by the masses…. Mentions on both mine and Harrys accounts were crazy. Ok! Magazine and Heat had already put the pic and 'story' on their website. I shut down the laptop as had enough of mentions and craziness. Then I noticed the clock on the living room wall… 8:59pm<br>"that's only what the time is"  
>"yep" replied harry who started to kiss the back of my neck.<br>Then we both jumped as our phones went off at the same time we both had the same text from tom…  
><em><br>Be at Radio 1 by 11:30am tomorrow no excuses ;) We left as we thought you might want some 'alone time' see you both tomorrow.  
>Cute tweet by the way Hel<br>T x_

  
>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you liked it... you know what to do x <strong>


	16. Alone Time

**Chapter 16  
>Alone Time<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as I read my text from Tom I knew exactly what was on my mind. I wondered if it was the same thing on Harrys. So I casually got up and made my way upstairs, I went into my room and put my laptop on my desk. Was about to start getting ready for bed but my phone rang so I answered it:<p>

_"Er Hello"_  
><em>"Hi Hel its Faith"<br>"Oh hi ya, how's you?"  
>"Yeah I'm good. I was wondering if you and Harry wanted to come over for a bit when this hs all settled down"<br>"Yeah that would be awesome….. AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
>"Erm what the hell was that?"<br>"Harry Mark Christopher Judd, you get back here now! Sorry Faith got to go I am now completely soaked! I'll text or email you. Laters"  
>"Erm ok...Bye..."<em>

I turned straight round and ran after Harry, he had run straight into his room. He was sitting on his bed looking at me "you erm look a bit wet Hel?" he sniggered  
>I walked over to him "oh and I wonder why that is" I pushed him so he was lying down on the bed and straddled him so he couldn't get up "what ya gonna do about it now" I said my face inches from his.<br>Harry kissed me straight away. It wasn't the usual tender kiss. This one was full of passion and hunger for only one thing. So much so next thing I knew I was turned over and looking up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys only small chap but need something to fill the gap. Next one is longer.<br>You know what to do  
>R&amp;R or tweet me HelR10<strong>


	17. The Morning After The Night Before

**Chapter 17  
>The Morning After, The Night Before<strong>

* * *

><p>Last night was totally amazing. I will never ever forget it. I turned over to look at the clock it was 8:30. I turned back towards harry and watched him sleeping. He looked so at ease when sleeping you would never think he was constantly running from the press. I just lied in bed facing him with the biggest Cheshire Cat smile on my face. I knew I loved harry but last night proved how much we loved each other. Harry was so gentle and kind. Even though for either of us it wasn't our first time but it was our first together and something I defiantly will never ever forget. I turned back round to look at my phone, 1 new message. <em>Blimey that makes a change<em>– I thought.

Message from Faith:  
><em>Hey ya just thought you guys would want to be one of the first to know. Im engaged. You're more than welcome to come to my engagement party when we decide when it is lol. Hope you're a bit drier now talk later<br>xx_

I started to type my reply message when I felt a hand go over my hip and lay on my stomach. "Morning Hun" harry whispered in my ear  
>"morning" I replied turning around to kiss him, "good sleep?"<br>"The best sleep in ages. I think maybe you had something to do with it" harry said flirtatiously  
>"Oh did I now?" I replied just as seductively and went to kiss harry again.<br>Then Harry's phone rang from across the room  
>"leave the phone… if its important… they'll leave a message" I said kissing his neck. He left his phone… but then mine stated to ring straight after his stopped….. Harry looked at my phone from over my shoulder….. "Its Tom, I think we should answer it"<br>"Fine…" I sighed and answered the phone

"Hey Tom"  
>"Hey Hel, just to let you know were coming to pick you both up at 10 as there's tones of traffic and don't want you two fighting the press on you own"<br>"yeah that's fine. What the time?"  
>"9:15…."<br>"SHIT! Erm see ya in a bit"

I immediately hung up on tom and jumped out of Harrys bed and started to hunt for my clothes which were in various places around the room…. Hang on what am I doing….. clean clothes are in my own room so I ran across the hall to mine to quickly change and spruce up and get rid of the birds nest in my hair. Next minute harry was standing in my doorway in his boxers, the perfect man right there….. Apart from the shock on his face of me flitting around my room….. "Erm babe what up?"  
>"Tom said they are picking us up at 10…. That's 45mins harry!"<br>"SHIT!" exclaimed harry who immediately ran back to his own room and got changed.  
>We both got changed and did our hair, etc in record time. And had enough time to eat breakfast.<p>

Then Tom phoned  
>"We are here but so are the press…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it guys. You know what to do x<strong>


	18. Let Battle Commence 2

**Chapter 18  
>Let Battle Commence<strong>

* * *

><p>So me and harry braced ourselves as we opened our front door. We were met by tom, Doug and Dan who made a clear path for us to the car which Fletch was driving. We were met with camera flashes but we were moving too quickly towards the car to hear any of the questions. Danny was the last one in the car as he fell in the door, Tom quickly shut it as Fletch shouted "Everyone here"….. Silence….. "I take that silence as a yes" and he wheel spun the car and shot down the road. I just sat with harry in back of the blacked out people carrier. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and kissed my forehead. I didn't move till we got to Radio 1 HQ.<p>

* * *

><p>As we got out of the car we were met with less press but more fans. I didn't mind this so much as I sort of thought I could be more myself, I just walked with harry and the guys as they signed autographs. I just kept my head down and smiled. I answered a few fans as press questions like "What's you name?"<strong><br>"**Where you from?**"  
><strong>"How long have you two been dating?"  
>But any of the more obscene or rude questions I just ignored. I had a few photos taken with some really nice girls.<br>Then we all went inside to meet Fearne.

I watched from the side-lines as the guys performed their various hits on the Live Lounge. Then it came to question time I knew I was going to be the hot topic of this part of the Live Lounge and when Harry gestured for me to go over and sit with him while they were answering questions  
>I just mouthed 'NO'<br>Then I heard Fearne say to Harry "So we hear you have a new girl in your life could you tell us a little bit more about her?" Fearne said whilst looking over at me "And she's also in the studio with us today"  
>I just nodded at Harry so he answered Fearnes question "All I can say is that she is an amazing, beautiful, talented women who I love and don't want to be hurt by anyone. And for the paps to leave us alone. We just want to be left in peace."<br>I broke out into a beaming smile as Fearne replied "I can see you both have something special I hope it all works out for you" 

I just stood there thinking…..  
><em>Fearne has a point….. I am so lucky to have you<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for the long break but i've had too much stuff to sort out. now back on track<strong>

**You know what to do... R&R and tell me on twitter HelR10**


	19. Party Time

**Chapter 19  
>Party Time<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later<strong>

"Hey you coming down?" Faith said down the phone  
>"Yeah hurry up!" Shouted Doug in the background<br>"We're coming" me and harry shouted together.  
>"Goood" I heard Doug shout in the background.<br>We were in Glasgow, for Faiths engagement party. Everyone was here…  
>Faith &amp; Marcus<br>Tom & Gi  
>Danny &amp; Georgia<br>Dougie & Carrie  
>Me &amp; Harry<p>

Doug had only just got out of rehab after his split with the annoying twat! And Faith asked Carrie if she would come so they are going together. We supported Doug through the thick and thin and we thought it would be best if he came to a party to let off some steam and just have good time before going on tour. Faith was a little bit worried about how some of her friends would react about the guys being there but I said just tell them that you know me and Carrie and that the other just come as part of knowing us, which is basically true. So in theory there should be no jealously from either party.

This was going to be the first engagement party I've been to in a while. And it's nice to be at an effectively normal party that isn't surrounded by a-listers. I haven't partied so hard in ages. But now I suppose I have the chance. I had to give up my job as they were sick of having press hanging around. So I got asked politely to leave…. So I am currently unemployed but I don't mind being at home and I have plenty of time to hang out with Gi, Georgia & Carrie when they are not working. Personally I would rather be working, but at the moment it's not worthwhile me working due to still having press hype around me. I am effectively the nectar and the press are the bees they swarm me wherever I am. Not as bad as when me and harry first said we were dating but still enough to be annoying.

* * *

><p>We were all round Marcus's mates house, everyone was slightly shell shocked about us all being there but they soon warmed up to the fact. And soon relaxed when we all started drinking and becoming merry.<br>"WE ARE HUMAN YOU KNOW" shouted a drunken Dougie to the crowd of people who were staring at us when we walked into the room. I just looked at him and though whos idea was it to do pre-drinking before we left the hotel….. We were all rather drunk when it hit around 2am…. Well I think it was 2am ….. it could have been 4am…. We all said bye and staggered down the road. I felt amazed at how quick Faith and Marcus got engaged, I mean they had known each other for a while but no-sooner had they started dating properly they were engaged. I've known Harry since school. We are basically school-sweethearts like Tom & Gi but we have only been dating for half a year unlike Tom & Gi's 7 years. I would like to spend the rest of my life with Harry but I'm not sure what is going to happen tonight let alone in the next few months.

* * *

><p>We all eventually staggered to the hotel and took an eventful ride in the lift as Doug had pressed every other button apart from the floor we were all on….. when we eventually made it to floor 11 (no thanks to Doug). Harry opened our door and I fell in our room as was leaning against the door when he opened it and was now in a heap on the floor in a fit of giggles. "SSHHHHHHH" Harry said<br>"SSHHHH Yourself!... Im on the floor" I said through giggle fits.  
>"Fine I'll carry you" said Harry lifting me off the floor and on to the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>*RING RING….. RING RING*<br>"Morning room 1108. This is your 8am wakeup call" said the voice in fits of giggles**  
>"<strong>ok…. Dougie… is that you" I half shouted down the phone  
>"Nooooooooooo" said the voice<br>"Doug what time is it really?"  
>"6am"<br>I looked at the clock on the hotels phone…. He was indeed right…. But still half drunk  
>"piss off Doug go back to sleep" I grumbled and hung up on him. I turned back over put my arm around Harrys body and fell back to sleep. We didn't have to be at the airport till 3pm.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know what to do <strong>


	20. Big Suprise

**Chapter 20  
>Big Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p>*RING RING* …. *RING RING*….. *Ring…*<br>"Yes?" said Harry who had leant over me to answer the room's phone, as I really couldn't be asked "Ok. We'll see you in a bit"  
>"Who was that?" I asked<br>"Tom. Apparently Fletch just called him asking where we were with the tour being so close. Apparently being at a mate's engagement party is not allowed."  
>"I don't care what he thinks. You about to disappear for almost 2 months. I want to spend as much time with you as possible" I said whilst cuddling into Harry's chest. He kissed my forehead and held me close.<br>"I want to be with you more too. You're seeing us at Wembley in a month or so."  
>"Yeah but that seems so long away"<p>

*Knock Knock*  
>Harry climbed out of the bed and wondered over to the door in his boxers and came back carrying a tray "breakfast is served" he said whilst placing the tray on the bed. I chuckled as climbed back into bed and started serving up the mountain of food that lay before us.<p>

"Oh I forgot to say" Harry said whilst getting something out of the bedside table "Love you" he said whilst handing an envelope. I nervously opened it….. Inside were 3 things….

The 1st thing was a note  
><em>You mean the world to me and no more words can describe it.<br>I miss you like crazy when were apart.  
>Here is a note for you to keep and shows that I mean it.<br>Forever in my heart.  
>Hazza 4 Hel<em>

The 2nd thing was an AAA pass for the whole tour, so I could go to any show I wanted if I wanted to.

The 3rd thing was an airline ticket for me and harry dated for today…

"Oh My God!..." I just sat there in utter shock, staring at the note, pass and tickets…..  
>"Your parents are picking us up from the airport. The others are catching a flight to London. We are going to your parents for the rest of the weekend"<br>"Oh my… EEK!" I flung my arms around Harry pulled him into a long hug then kissed him. Then bounded out of bed and into the en suite, had a shower and got changed.  
>Whilst I was brushing my teeth, harry came into the bathroom fully clothed and smelt of limes – <em>he must've used one of the others showers<em> – he walked up to me snaked his arms round my waist and whispered in my ear "someone's happy"  
>I just stood there in his embrace, looked at us in the mirror and broke into beaming smile. Spat out my toothpaste, put the toothbrush down, and looked straight into his eyes in the mirror, "I am going to see my parents who I haven't seen in ages. With ….. with…." I turned round to face him; I could feel the tears of happiness beginning to fill my eyes "With the man that I love. They haven't seen you since school. I just hope they still like you as much as they did then"<br>"Aw…. Hel…. Im sure they will…. I haven't changed that much"  
>"You haven't. But we have. We've gone from, best mates to flat mates to soul mates"<br>"I have always liked you Hel. Now let's show your parents who we've become" He kissed me on the lips "The others have gone. And I've told Fletch our plans. He's not exactly happy but he said he won't stand in our way"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry its been a long time but i've had some much stuff going on its been unreal.<strong>

**Anyways hope you still like it and you know what to do :)**


	21. Home

**Chapter 21  
>Home…..<strong>

* * *

><p>We touched down at Southampton Airport in the early evening on a cool march day. The sun was just setting when we walked into the terminal. We turned the corner into arrivals hand in hand…. "Helen over here!" I heard a familiar voice looked around to see my mum waving furiously to grab our attention. When I noticed her I immediately let go of Harrys hand and left him pushing the trolley with our cases on, and ran into my parents embrace. "And here he is … blimey Harry you've grown!" joked my mum.<br>I went bright red.  
>"Anyway let's go before someone…" I couldn't finish my sentence before I heard 'its Harry from McFly'.<br>On hearing this me and Harry automatically said to my parents at the same time "Time to go!" and ushered them towards the car park.  
>When we reached the car I felt the last few days come over me and I curled up in the back of the car and fell asleep in Harry's arms until we we're back in Pompey.<p>

* * *

><p>"Helen… Helen… We're here" I heard harry whisper to me as I slowly came back to consciousness. I stretched and looked out the car window to see my old house where I spend 8yrs of my life when me and my parents moved here for me to go to college, university &amp; work. I moved to London because my old job moved. But it's nice to be back home. When we got indoors we unpacked and I jumped in the shower and left harry catching up with my parents. After a glorious shower I crept downstairs to still here Harry talking to my parents, he was talking about me as I heard him say "…. Yeah I love her to bits… There's something I wanted to ask you…."<br>*Beep Beep* both mine and Harrys phones went off. I instantly ran back up the stairs to my room as to not get caught eaves dropping. I looked at my phone,  
>it was a message from Tom – <em>Im thinking of proposing to Gi xx<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Harrys POV<strong>  
>"There's something I wanted to ask you" I said to Helens parents, butterflies building in my stomach. But my phone bleeping made my mind snap back.<br>I looked at my phone it was a message from Tom – _Im thinking of proposing to Gi xx  
><em>My head and heart didn't know what to do. My head wanted to be angry but happy at the same time. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I guess I should have seen this coming "actually never mind" I quickly said.  
>"Oh no go ahead harry" replied her father.<br>"No really never mind"  
>"If it's what I think it is. You know my answer" said her father giving an approving nod. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you liked the chapter.<strong>

**Tell me what you think either review on here or tweet me HelR10**


	22. Forever and Ever

**Chapter 22  
><strong>**Forever and ever  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<br>**That was it…. I knew what I had to do…. I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…. There was only one problem…. TOM WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO GI SOON!  
>I either had to get my arse in gear and propose quicker. Or phone Tom and see when he's proposing to Gi so I can do it at the same time….. or just hold off and wait…. But im going on tour soon. She may be with me but I can't wait a month and a half!<br>That's it! I'm phoning Tom!

"Tom answer your fuc….."  
><em>"Hazza whats up!"<br>_"Oh hi T…. I have a rather embarrassing question"  
><em>"you got that problem… again"<br>_"No not that…. "  
><em>"well what is it then?"<br>_"Iwanttoproposetohelen" I said extremely quickly  
><em>"come again? I only got the start of that"<br>_"I want to proposetohelen"  
><em>"you want to propose? You stole my idea dude!"<br>_"sorry T but she's defiantly the one for me, we may not have been going out as long as you an Gi but we've known each other as long as you've known Gi, if not longer"  
><em>"hmmmm…. You do have a point"<br>_"I was also wondering if I could do this before you propose to Gi or on the same night?"  
>"<em>hmmm the same night could be fun<em>"  
>"ha yeah you can say that again…."<br>"Say what again?" said Helen walking in the room  
>"Er nothing. Sorry Tom gotta go"<br>_"Bye Haz"  
><em>Helen came walking into the room and sat on her double bed next to me, I went bright red, she knew something was up, I could tell by the way she was looking at me.  
>"What did Tom want?"<br>"He was just asking about how he should propose to Gi. Im guessing you got that message too"  
>"Yeah I did it's so exciting! Especially as they've known each other for ages….like us really"<br>That's it she was dropping hints all other the place!  
>Now what am I going to do, I don't really want to steal Toms thunder, im not that kind of guy though….<br>Or am I?

* * *

><p><strong>Helen's POV<br>**I came wondering into my room and I heard harry say "ha yeah you can say that again…."  
>"Say what again?"<br>"Er nothing. Sorry Tom gotta go" harry said quickly hanging up the phone. I wondered why unearth he was talking to Tom and stopped the convocation so abruptly so I just asked a plain and simple question…. No hints or anything honestly! "What did Tom want?"  
>"He was just asking about how he should propose to Gi. Im guessing you got that message too"<br>"Yeah I did it's so exciting! Especially as they've known each other for ages….like us really"  
>There were honestly no hints intended at all. I don't know if he got the wrong end of the stick or something but he went very quiet then bright red. Then just pulled me closed and we lay in each other's arms on my bed and fell asleep.<p>

We both woke up in each other's arms, it must've been around early evening as when I sat up I saw a note on it, it said:

_Helen & Harry  
>We didn't want to wake you but also thought you may have wanted the house to yourself.<br>So we have gone over to the bowls club for a drink, you are more than welcome to join us as is it quiet and secluded but also you can both have the house to yourself, we won't be back till after midnight. Also the car keys are downstairs.  
>All our love<br>M & D  
>xx<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys i know its been a while but i've been so busy with things going on in my life. i am now back at uni so will post stuff when i can but not promising quick uploads. hope you all understand.<br>You guys know what to do R&R on here or tell me via twitter what you think HelR10**


	23. Up The Tower

**Chapter 23**

**Up The Tower  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So we had the house to ourselves. I wondered downstairs to get a drink, then Harry appeared behind me (dog in tow as she decided she liked him and follows him around more than my dad). And said "Fancy taking me for a tour around Portsmouth, since the only thing I see of this lovely city is The Guildhall and that's it"<br>"Err…. Ok then. I suppose its easier now cause its quieter"  
>So we left my dog indoors and left for a "tour" of Pompey, I straight away headed for the seafront for a moonlit drive and to look across at the lights of the Isle of Wight then harry made me pull over and said "drive over towards that tower"<br>"Oh, Gunwharf? But the tower isn't open now its gone 9 o'clock"  
>"Oh well…. We'll head there anyway"<p>

* * *

><p>So we headed to Gunwharf and The Spinnaker Tower (much to my refusal as it was shut). The Tower was lit up in a purpley blue light tonight and looked beautiful in the clear nights sky.<br>Next thing I knew I was being walked towards the tower and a member of staff was holding open a door for us, we walked through the gates and straight into the lift "Harry what's going on"  
>"I just really wanted to come up here and it was such a gorgeous night so I made a few phone calls".<br>As the lift doors opened on the first observation level I looked out on the view of Portsmouth and the Isle of Wight and Gosport, everything looked so pretty at night. All the lights, I could see where I used to work, where Fratton Park was.  
>"Harry why did you bring me up here?" I asked inquestitvly<br>"Why am I not allowed to treat my gorgeous girlfriend to a time up the tower to see the sites of this beautiful city at night?" said Harry who then kissed the back of my neck as we stood on the glass floor. "I've got something I want to show you, but im going to have to blind fold you"  
>Next thing I knew I was blind folded and being led in a direction I didn't know. Then I heard the lift doors open and felt the lift going upwards. It stopped and I heard the doors open. It was still warm so we must have been on the second level of the tower, if it was the 3rd level it would've been cold as its open to the elements. Then I felt Harry turn me to face a direction then I felt his hands leave my body….. "Harry what's going on?"<p>

* * *

><p>"1….2…..3….4" I heard someone say, and some soft music started from a piano and an acoustic guitar joined in then some percussion… I took off my blind-fold…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone i know its been a while but you know what to do R&amp;R or tell me on twitter HelR10<strong>


	24. A Thousand Words

**Chapter 24**

**A Thousand Words  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stood in front of me were my parents, my friends from university and school who I hadn't seen in a while. They then parted to the sides of the floor and then I saw Georgia, Gi, Carrie, Faith &amp; Marcus walking towards me. I was extremely puzzled as to why everyone was here and to what was going on - As far as I was aware everyone was busy writing songs, having jobs and living there lives without worrying or even having any concerns for me.<br>The girls and Marcus all stood behind me. Faith put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me slightly to move forward as I was frozen to the spot and still rather confused about all what was going on.

* * *

><p>When I walked forward it all suddenly became clear as I could then see that, there in front of me was Tom on the left playing the piano… Danny next to Tom and was on a stool playing the acoustic guitar….. And Dougie was next to Danny but on percussion not on his usual Bass Guitar…<br>Then a little spot light came on….. Harry was standing there with a microphone….. They all had microphones…  
><em>uh oh<em>, I thought…. _'Harry never sings'_ I whispered to myself …

* * *

><p>[Danny and Tom and Dougie softly in the background repeatedly over and over again going<br>oooo….ooo….oooooo….ooooo….ooooo….oooooo….oooooo…ooooo…]  
>[Then they stop and the acoustic music takes over]<p>

[Harry]  
>I'm starting to fall in love<br>Its getting too much  
>Not often that I slip up<br>Its just my luck

I'm captivated by the way you look tonight  
>The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes<br>It's times like these we'll never forget  
>Stayin out to watch the sunset<br>I'm glad I shared this with you  
>Cause you set me free….But…<p>

Home is where the heart is,  
>It's where we started,<br>Where we belong, singing.  
>Home is where the heart is,<br>It's where we started,  
>Where we belong.<p>

Yeah I got you  
>To make me feel stronger<br>When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
>Yeah when I got you to make me feel better<p>

I want the world to know how beautiful you are because  
>you whispered in my ear and you told me too,<br>Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'  
>And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.<br>But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
>So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.<br>Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.

[Acoustic beat picks up Harry begins walking over to me]  
>[Harry]<br>Sick of waiting, I can't take it gotta tell ya  
>Sick of waiting I can't take it gotta tell ya<br>Sick of waiting, I can't take it gotta tell ya  
>Sick of waiting I can't take it gotta tell ya<br>Sick of waiting, I can't take it gotta tell ya

[Acoustic stops but Tom playing lightly on the piano continues]

[Harry held my hands and started speaking]  
>"Helen….. I've brought you up here….. well dragged you up here tonight….. to show you how much you mean to me…. I've had this planned for ages….. and after getting you dads and Toms permission (I heard some chuckling from people so guessing it was my dad and Tom)….. I want to ask you something…."<p>

Harry then went down on one knee in front of me and took my left hand…. The music stopped …..

"Oh my god"  
>"Helen….. I think you know what im going to say... a thousand words can't even begin to describe how happy you make me….. We've known each other for countless years…. School mates…. Best mates…. Flat mates…. Soul mates….. will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth and marrying me?"<br>Tears running down my face looked down and Harry who had tears running down his too (I don't think there was a dry eye in the room)  
>"Yes….. of course I will you soppy sod!" He lept up and hugged me. Slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately. I heard the music kick in again softly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>[Danny &amp; Tom:]<em>  
>And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.<br>But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
>So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.<br>Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
>Yes you make my life worthwhile,<br>So I told you with a smile...  
>It's all about you.<p>

_[Dougie:]_  
>It's all about you<br>(_[Danny:]_ It's about you)  
>It's all about you, baby<br>(_[Tom:]_ It's all about you)  
>It's all about you<br>(_[Danny & Tom:]_ It's about you)  
>It's all about you<p>

* * *

><p>Then I heard Dougie chime in "May we present to you Mr Harry Mark Christopher Judd and his utterly gorgeous fiancé Miss Helen Russell soon to be Mrs Judd. Congratulations guys!"<p>

I just stood there looking at Harry with the biggest smile on my face, kissed him again then turned around and screamed at the room… "OH MY GOD…. IM GETTING MARRIED!"

I was soon met my a thousand arms embracing both me and Harry in hugs.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do guys... R&amp;R<strong>


	25. Back To The Real World

**Chapter 25  
>Back to the real world<br>**

* * *

><p>*** 6 months later ***<p>

"Helen are you coming out of the bathroom or are you throwing up again?"  
>"Two secs" I said wiping my face, I didn't know what was wrong with me, for the past couple of days I had been throwing up, I've put it down to the bad kebab me and Dougie shared after we went to the cinema to watch <em>Lizards Fight Back<em>. I went to the cinema with Doug as no-one else wanted to see the move with him and it was a pretty cool movie but pretty cheesy at the same time. But it was much better than being at home staring at 4 walls. I can't go out without being spotted. The only time I go out is to the pool for training and that is early mornings and evenings till late. Me and Harry keep our evenings romantically occupied, and have done for ages ever since I said Yes. I think that gave us our spark back. But we have had interview after interview with magazines and offers after offers for exclusive wedding stuff and deals and magazines.

I don't want a designer dress. I don't want the press in my face. I just want to have some time for us that doesn't mean were stuck in this sodding house.  
>"Helen are you ok?"<br>"Yeah" I whimpered  
>"Ok. Im coming in" Harry came through the door to see me collapsed on the floor sobbing "Hey…. Hey… whats up?"<br>"I need to get out of this house for more than just training…. I want to be able to do what I want to do…. Be able to choose what I want to wear and not have stuff sent to us…. Im fed up with this"  
>"ok I'll have a word with some people"<br>"No! You don't understand…. Im fed up with this! All of this!"  
>Harry looked quite taken back by this "Are you leaving me?"<br>"No im not I just need some time to think and I want you to come with me. Let's leave everything for just a week" Harry looked at me hugged me and was gone.

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew our cases were packed. Phones were switched off and we were off to the airport, literally leaving everything behind and not telling anyone where we were going. The band didn't have a clue. Parents didn't know. Did we care. Not in the slightest. Our flight to Australia was at 4am so no one was in the airport. No press. No fans. Only commuters and holiday makers. No-one stopped Harry for autographs or pictures. It was the best check-in in the world.<p>

The flight was a breeze including our 6hr stopover in Singapore. Because no-one knew we were coming no-one was waiting for us. We got a taxi from Melbourne airports to an apartment on the outskirts of the city. It was an amazing view. Countryside and deserted views for miles and miles. Then we switched on out phones…. Why oh why did we switch on our phones…. But good job we couldn't contact any of them as it was lunchtime here which meant it was midnight back home…. HAHA! We decided we would leave them to stew for a day then see what they did. It felt so wrong yet so right to have run away from everything and everyone. It's so nice to just have the time to ourselves and be a normal couple who were happily engaged. It rekindled everything that we needed to. I've never known Harry to act so passionate ever…. At a restaurant… on the beach…. In bed….. god that was even better that the first time. And still no-one knows we are here. We haven't spoken to anyone. We have just lazed around the apartment and the beach. Not a camera or fan in sight it was bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys i know its been a while. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think HelR10<strong>


	26. Its Been A While

**Chapter 26  
>Its been a while<strong>

* * *

><p>We had been in Australia for 3 days now and not contacted anyone. Sure our phones went off and tweets were sent and not replied too. We checked websites and saw articles saying we had just dropped off the face of the earth. But there was one article that made Harry go mental…..<br>_**Harry Judd Leaves McFly….. Band To Split!**_

This of course was impossible because no-one knew where we were and we had seen the tweets from Tom, Danny and Dougie calming the fans down saying Harry was just on a break and they would be back together in no time. But their texts were very different

_Harry were the fuck are you bro. We need you and miss you and Hel. _

_Please at least tell us where you are. We just need to know your in no danger. And are safe and well. Please Please Please come back to us we need you.  
>T D &amp; D x<em>

"Im gonna tell them" Harry said "but only them. No twitter. No press. Just texting them"  
>I nodded.<p>

_Hey dudes. Greetings from the other side of the world. We are on a little holiday/ pre-honeymoon and are currently in Australia. We will be back a week from today._

_Miss you all see you soon._

_H & H  
>P.S do not breathe a word of where we are<br>_

* * *

><p>"Problem solved hopefully know more worrying from them" harry hugged me and we went for walk into Melbourne. We were casually going in and out for shops and then we were sat outside a café, then all of a sudden…. I heard a camera click opposite us and it was pointing at us. But I just waved it off as if nothing happened. It was not a concern maybe they were taking a photo of the harbour opposite us. Then a girl came up to us "excuse me are you Harry Judd" we both looked at each other <em>'LIE'<em> I quickly mouthed at him then coughed. "No im not sorry I think you have me confused with someone else. Harry who?" Harry replied to the girl using a fake Australian accent.  
>"oh ok. Sorry to disturb you" said the girl and she walked off looking slightly disappointed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Harrys POV<em>

Harrys phone then rang… it was Tom… "ah I think he got his text" using a fake Australian accent he answered his phone  
>"G'day you've reached a Mark how may I help you?"<p>

_Ah Harry how nice to hear from you. WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU IN AUSTRALIA!  
><em>"nice to here from you to T-bag. We needed a break"

_NO NOTE. CAR GONE. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! THE PRESS THINK WE HAVE SPLIT UP_

"me and Hel needed a break and she is going through a rough time. Like I said in the text we come back next week. We will be refreshed and back to work. At the moment its nice not to have no worries in the world."

_But but but…. You could've told us!  
><em>"didn't think there was a need. Anyway see you next week."  
><em>Bye Harry<br>_  
>I hung up the phone and looked at Helen she was laughing her head off "that was the strangest Australian accent I have heard ever!" I just threw a napkin at her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Helen's POV<em>

Harry then stood up and went to the loo. It was then that I got a text from Dougie  
><em>I just heard from Tom where you both ran off to. <em>

_Please come back soon I miss you babe.  
>Love you<br>Dx_

I read Dougie's text and blushed

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no... whats going to happen next? Let me know what you think<strong>


	27. Not Everything Is As It Seems

**Chapter 27**

**Not Everything Is As It Seems  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I immediately replied to Dougie<br>_Hey Doug, the other week after the cinema was fun.  
>I am so confused now though. But im engaged to your best mate. <em>

_This would kill him if he found out what we did and he would most probably kill you._

_Missing you  
>H x<em>

* * *

><p>Feeling a bit hot and very very red in the face from the blushing and the heat. I put an ice cube down my top but didn't hear Harry approaching<br>"Who you texting" said Harry from behind me as he embraced me and let his hand lightly graze over my bikini top.

"Just Dougie. Tom told him where we were and he wants to know when we're back so he can beat you at garden slop run again"  
>"Ah did he now… hes gonna be in for it when I see him again. I won the last one as I ended up in conservatory"<p>

"Aw but he did end up in the kitchen…."  
>"BY A FINGER NAIL! HIS WHOLE BODY WAS IN THE CONSERVATORY!"<br>"aw Juddy cant take losing to Poynter" I said then quickly got up and started running down the street flying past people and quickly turned round to look as to where harry was, he was closing in on me. I was still running past people so fast. I turned round as Harry shouted something, but I couldn't here him. Then, I felt something crash into me and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

I was chasing after Hel coz she wound me up after telling me I was basically a sore loser when Doug beat me in the Garden Slop challenge. But I was seriously turned on too after gentle caressing her under the table and from behind. Very much hoping this little running spree will get us home quicker as I cant take this much longer.

Im closing in on her now she just realised this as she's running quick. Oh no….  
>"HELEN…. CAR!"<br>shit…  
>"Helen….. HELEN!" I said sprinting to her side, there was someone sat on the curb crying. Everyone was gathered round in shock. "WELL SOMEONE PHONE A FUCKING AMBULANCE!... Helen can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me….." I shouted and cried tears streaming down my face whilst embracing her. She wasn't moving but breathing so there's some hope….. I hope…. I could hear sirens approaching…. The ambulance guys were so caring they carefully put her on a board stabilised her what now seemed apparent broken leg. Next thing I knew we were in the ambulance and in a hospital where I was left to wonder around in a waiting room…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear... leave a comment on here or tweet me saying what you think happened after the cinema<strong>


	28. Hospital

**Chapter 28  
>Hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>"Harry why are you phoning its 3am" said a sleepy Dougie<br>"There's been an accident…"  
>"God! Are you both ok?"<br>"Im fine. It was Helen she got hit by a car." I started crying "She's got a broken leg…. she's in an induced coma to allow her brain to recover from the impact…She bulls-eyed the windscreen with her head ….. I don't know what im going to do Doug… I can't lose her!" I broke down and slumped into my seat.  
>"Harry she's going to be ok. She's in the best place possible. Tell me if anything changes. I'll tell Danny and Tom you get some rest. Bye Harry"<br>"Bye Doug"  
>I broke down even more I couldn't stay with her very long. She had been in ICU for a week already. There was some improvement but not much. She would squeeze my hand if she heard my voice, but she wasn't stable enough to be woken up yet. I didn't have the heart to tell Doug that this happened over a week ago. I was too scared back then that I had lost her.<br>"You should really go back to your home Mr Judd. We will phone you if there's any change?" said the ward nurse who came and sat next to me  
>"Ok I'll come back later" I said walking off and finding a taxi. The apartment didn't feel the same. It also felt weird having the bed to myself. You would've thought after a week and a bit I would've got used to it, but when you've been in a relationship for the person you love for almost 2 years and get married in 2months. 2 months….. That won't be happening now. I cried myself to sleep knowing my world may never be the same.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dougie's POV<br>_SHIT! I thought to myself. How the hell did that happen? I phoned the Tom and Danny instantly; they both had a similar reaction. I didn't know what to do. It would kill Harry if anything happened to her. It would kill me also. I missed her terribly. It also made me annoyed that she was engaged to Harry. After the cinema the other month I had to make my feeling known there may be a small chance left.

* * *

><p>**<em>flash back**<br>_we had just walked out the cinema and got some food and went and sat on a park bench. Kebabs weren't the best food but we didn't want anything else. We talked and talked about random crap, like we always did. "You're a great girl, Hel. Harry is lucky to have you." I said then looked back down at my feet  
>"Doug is there something wrong?" she asked, I looked at her. She had a concerned expression on her face. She looked so cute when she was concerned. "It's nothing. Don't worry" I replied. I was about to get up and she put her hand on my leg. This stopped me. "Doug you can tell me you know?"<br>I don't know why I did the next thing but I didn't know what else to do or how to explain. I kissed her. I felt bad because she was engaged to my best mate. "Doug why did you just do that"  
>"I….. I …. I…." I got up and ran<br>"Doug come back"  
>I ran through the park and down an alley way. Footsteps soon ran after me. "Doug what is up with you? You haven't acted yourself in weeks"<br>"I…. I….I…. think im starting to have feelings for you" She blushed at my comment  
>"I like you too. But im with Harry."<br>"He doesn't have to know" I kissed her again, this time she kissed me back. We found our way to a taxi and back to mine. We stumbled through the door. Taking each other's coats off as we went. I dragged her to my sofa and pulled her on top of me. Next thing I knew she was talking my top off. One thing led to another and in the moment I was beckoning her up to my room.

I woke up next morning and she was gone. She left a note  
><em>Doug<br>Last night was fun. But im with Harry.  
>I don't think this should go any further than it already has.<br>Sorry  
>H x<em>

**_end of flash back_**

* * *

><p>There was still a small chance; we exchanged flirty texts all the time. But I know all the time she with Harry. But there's one thing that always digs in the back of my mind. Is she pregnant? <p>

* * *

><p><strong>let me know what you guys think<strong>


End file.
